


Too Cute to be True

by Jaq_Grenier12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Anal, Blood and Gore, Cruel reality check, Dislocated limb, F/M, Gangbang, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, K-9 unit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orphanage, Pancakes, Past Character Death, Phone Sex, Pizza 73, This is my ticket to hell isn't it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, beheaded, implied abandonment, rcmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaq_Grenier12/pseuds/Jaq_Grenier12
Summary: He told her so much... She listened. And she knew how he felt...He listened to her, too...How can someone so cute, be so full of hurt and pain?...Because, like him... Something horrible happened. Like him...She was raped...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story itself is kinda dark. But I also want spread a bit of an awareness too. Just a message. That's it.   
> This Chapter doesn't say a whole lot but it is still kinda straight forward.   
> I do hope you like it.   
> Again, if I did something wrong, don't hesitate to let me know. B)

If someone said he would fall for something so adorkable, he would've laughed in their face, spit in their mouth, would've told them to fuck off. Matthieu didn't like the idea of settling down. In fact he hated living with his current family. He couldn't stand them. Thankfully he was moving out at the end of the month. He walked out of the two-story house, and got into his red 1969 Mustang Mach 1. He couldn't be in that house anymore. He drove to downtown.

It's not like he absolutely HATED his family, because he can rely on them for anything. His brother Allen would do anything for him, but that is also the scary part. Allen would LITERALLY do anything for him. They may fight alot but… Matthieu knew he could always rely on him.

When he needed anything from his ‘Mom' Oliver, he could provide it for him. But… there were times when it would be all too much. Too fake sometimes. It was hard for Matthieu to know if he cared at all. But at night… Matt guessed Oliver would hear him sometimes… Oliver knew how to listen to him. And he was never judged by him.

His ‘Dad' François… was a different story… his dad never seemed to care. Although at times, François would have a sit down with him to teach him a lesson or to give him a lecture… but other than that, he didn't seem to care a lot…

Matthieu drove to a bar. He knows he shouldn't drink and drive but he was only going to have one or two drinks. Besides, he needed to loosen himself up a little. He got out of his car, and headed inside. He told himself he was only having one or two drinks.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Madeline was a little… irked. she didn't know this city very well. She walked down the street of Toronto, looking at the street numbers, trying to remember the landmark closest to her house, hoping that she would be able to find her way back to her house from there. Madeline has been living on her own for only four months and she was still trying to get to know this city, she wasn't doing a very good job at being an adult either, but she is only nineteen.

She looked at a pub, and realized how hungry she was. She decided a Poutine was a good idea. As she walked up to the pub, she hard a loud bang come from inside. A strawberry-blond man wearing a black leather jacket, and a plaid button-up and distressed jeans, burst through the doors yelling in Quebec-French at the people in the pub. She sighed inwardly... she supposed that it wasn't a good idea to go into that one. She looked at the guy who looked back at her. She frowned when she looked into his eyes. Has he been...

"Hey, are yo-"

"Shut up" , he said, quickly turned on his heel and headed to his car. Madeline's eyes widened in horror.

  
"Wait!", Madeline shouted, daring herself to approach the intoxicated man. He turned his head toward her, his eyes narrowed. Madeline bit her bottom lip. She slowly walked up to him. "Do you want me to drive?... I noticed you were a little tipsy. I admit… I just met you but… Please… don't", she said softly and carefully walked closer to him. "You can give me the Address and I ca-"

"No!" , he said, shaking his head roughly. Madeline… wondered what happened. She smiled softly when she made a decision. A stupid decision but a decision nonetheless. "I… I mean, I don't want to go home yet", he said... a little too softly. She moved along with her decision. She knew it was stupid, but this one time... she will be stupid. And this is also the moment that she remembered exactly where she lived, too.

"I will make you a deal." That seemed to get his attention. His head turned her way, and his eyes darted to toward her own. "You say you don't want to go home yet, right? How about I let you stay the night, and you tell me what happened? I won't say a word to anyone", she said smiling, kindly. She walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes. She then realized why he wasn't looking her in the eyes; He was blushing like mad and he was sweating.

Matt... couldn’t believe this… was this really happening? A complete stranger, was going to let him stay the night? Even though… He chewed on his left cheek. She didn't want him to drink and drive. He had a little more than planned. But he was still technically able to drive, at least that's what he thinks anyway… He closed his eyes…

“I make killer Pancakes with Maple Syrup”, she said, confidently, like it was the one thing to get him to go with her… which it kinda was because now he was thinking of saying yes.

“Alright fine, you win… but only if you tell no one”, he said, using his index finger to point at her as if it would help to get the point across. She only smiled wider, putting her hands behind her back. He took this chance to have a look at her; she was wearing a red coat over what looked like a woman's suit which was a metallic blue. And she wore a red baret on her head. She had light blue eyes and dirty blond hair. ‘Damn is she ever cute.’ And he slapped himself internally for that thought… but she was though.

  
“I don't make promises, I might break”, Madeline said as he handed her the car keys. Just like that, his head perked up to look at her. “And by the way, you are blushing like a mad man”, she said, walking to the driver's seat.

  
“I am NOT blushing! It's the alcohol!”, he nearly shouted, like it would help his case.

  
“Yes, it is all on the alcohol… or am I just that charming?”, Madeline said, knowing he was under her ‘spell.’ He opened the door to the Passenger while she was on the other side. She noticed he was glaring at her. But she knew he was just a little flustered. She learned to tell the difference with Quebec men… and with other experiences, Quebec women. “You know something? Maybe I will keep this a secret, because after all, I always wanted a dirty secret”, Madeline said, unknowingly deepening her voice in a bit of a seductive manner. She saw him huff as he got into the car. She simply chuckled. She knew nothing was going to happen tonight. She was only teasing him. But she could easily tell that even though he was this macho, tough looking guy, he just mostly needs someone to talk to. And she is happy to lend an ear.

  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

He… was gone for a while now… where is he? Where did he go this time? This has to stop.  
He was his brother. Allen would do ANYTHING for him. He got up out of his bed, and he gathered up his things; his bomber jacket, keys. His bat. And he headed downstairs.

  
“Hey, Ollie! Matt has been gone for a while now, I’m gonna go look for him!”, he said as he quickly walked past the kitchen.

  
“Oh dearie me, He hasn’t come home yet?” Worried, Oliver looked at the clock, and frowned. “He has been out for only 2 hours, love. You should give him space. You know how he feels about this household”, he stated without thinking. And then, he felt a presence behind him. Oliver sighed. “It is not like he hates it here, he just needs some time outside of the house. Give him until tomorrow and you can go out and look for him, then. And waiting until after midnight doesn't count.” Oliver knew Allen's terrible habits. But he also knew Matthieu's too. But they are their own person now, and Matthieu is moving out at the end of the month (which Oliver is so very proud of), and he needed the time to get things together. Bit by bit, Mattie was slowly quitting drinking. Bit by bit, he was getting his life together. Oliver was so proud of him. Allen was another story… he seemed… stuck. Oliver tries, but no matter what he does, he can't seem to make Allen happy.

  
“Ollie, listen. I need to know where he went at least. He left knowing you were cooking for him, he needs to come home”, Allen said, eyes having a dangerous glint in them. He needed to know. Mattie was disrespecting Ollie's house. Was he out doing things he shouldn't be doing?

  
“I understand how you feel, but you cannot keep doing this to yourself, love”, Oliver said, as he put the food aside for later. He took off his oven mitts and hung them up at their designated spot beside the stove.

  
“Who said I was doing this to myself, Old Man!”, Allen nearly shouted. How dare he? How DARE he? “You know somethin'? I don't think you get why I do the things I do. In fact, I don't think you care!” He watched as Oliver snapped his head around, eyes glittering in anger and disappointment. “That's right, Old Man. I said it”, he said, feeling something crawl up and down his spine. The voice that came out was laced in venom and sadness all at once. Allen didn't even know how that was possible, but Ollie had always found a way to do it.

  
“Me?... Oh my… I care more than you believe… it is you that is always making it difficult, my boy. Mattie is trying to move on with his life but you are always trying to pull him back in”, Oliver said, trying to stay as calm as possible. It was always Allen who got under his skin. Not even Francois or even Santiago got under his skin the way Allen does.

  
“Me?! How the fuck can you say THAT!? I AM TRYING TO KEEP THIS FAMILY TOG-“ before finishing his sentence, Allen was thrown onto the kitchen table. Oliver had only gotten violent when enough buttons were pushed. And Allen thinks that what he said did the trick… not that he meant to make Ollie angry, he was only trying get his point across.

  
“How dare you use that language around me? I thought I told you not curse in the house. But as it turns out, you are the one who doesn't seem to care”, Oliver said, holding Allen's right arm up while pushing his shoulder down. Allen was face down on the table, and his shoulder was touching the surface. But his arm was pulled upward towards the ceiling. Oliver was sitting on Allen's back, smirking evilly while holding Allen's arm with ease. The poor boy would always forget how to behave, but that's only because he wasn't properly disciplined… until now.

  
Allen couldn't breathe he was so scared. He would always get on Ollie's nerves, the most he ever had to do was pay the fucking Swear Jar. But this… this was disturbing. If Ollie wanted to… he cou-

  
“Go on. Say it again. I dare you”, Oliver said, voice disturbingly calm as his smirk widened. Allen could just HEAR the smirk in his voice. Allen considered his options. This was a downright DARE. Oliver dared him to curse again. But if he did that, then chances were, his arm would likely get dislocated. But if he didn't comply… well, chances were… his arm would get dislocated anyway… damn…

  
“Go on. You might as well say that wretched word again”, Oliver said, tightening his hold on Allen's arm. And then they heard shuffling. The pair froze on the table. Was that Mattie? Oliver bit his lip. Mattie knows how he really is and he always tries so hard to not show it in front of him. And Allen always tries the same. Oliver KNOWS Allen tries the same.

  
And then two figures walked into the kitchen. Allen was REALLY hoping that was Mattie, he would get Ollie off. The pair walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of Rum and Wine. Then Ollie smiled kindly at Francois and Santiago.

  
“Oh just so you know supper is finished. Matthieu may not be home tonight, Santiago so you can make yourself a plate if you like”, Oliver said, as Santiago looked over at the food. It does look good. Might as well not waste it. Even Santiago can't deny Oliver's amazing home cooked meals. They were always so satisfying. Francois walked over to the kitchen counter and made himself and Santiago a plate. Francois made His Oliver a plate seeing he was occupied. The two of them sat down on the table, opposite the tussling pair, pouring themselves a glass of Wine, and Rum and Coke.

  
“Oliver, want some?”, Santiago asked, holding up the bottle of Captain Morgan.

  
Oliver… decided why not. He didn't plan on going anywhere that evening, and he is finished cooking.

  
“Yes, that would be nice. Ice and Tall, please and thank you.” The Spanish man obliged.

  
“Now go on… say it again, Poppet”, Oliver said, again, the poisonous voice returning as he slowly twisted the arm. He could hear Allen breathe hitch, as the flesh began to stretch.

  
“AAAH! OH GOD!”, Allen yelled in pain as his felt his shoulder blade begin to grind, which CANNOT be a good thing.

  
“Say it, Poppet.” Oliver stopped moving his the arm for about thirty, seconds, only long enough to look at Francois' questioning look. “This ungrateful child said that I not only do not care about this household, but that he truly believes that Mattie will be better off staying here for the rest of his life.” Francois shook his head. He knew better then to question Oliver's motives. He knew that all Oliver wants is to have a happy family, which at times is almost impossible. But they still try. “Also, he swore again.” Francois shook his again. And looked at Allen.

  
The words that Francois said to him stung… but fuck, were they true.

  
“Why be stuck in time when you can move forward, Allen?” That question… hurt Allen so much, because he knew what Francois was referring to. But they WERE ALL BLIND. Allen only wants his family to stay together! What was it that they weren't understanding!?

  
“Oh really, Ya old fart! What about you? Why can't YOU move on, you fucking ass-shit MOTHERFUCKER!”, Allen shouted, completely forgetting his predicament. He couldn't believe that Francois was being a hypocrite- 

  
“AHH! FUCK NO! STOP!!!”, Allen shouted, as the pain from his shoulder intensified. And then he remembered. ‘SHIT' And then there sounds of cracks and a loud pop in the kitchen. Santiago smirked evilly, while having a bite of the delicious mashed potatoes with Sour Cream and Herb and Garlic seasoning. He watched as Allen began to sob in pain, begging Oliver to stop.

  
Francois could only shake his head. Allen… needs to learn to leave things behind. He needs to learn how to live without burden. But… he was stuck. No matter what they do. No matter how hard they try… Allen… can't let go.

  
“Oh my, what fine music your arm makes”, Oliver surmised as he ‘tenderly' rubbed the area that was damaged. “You know this wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me, right?” He pressed hard on the now out of place joint, earning a loud cry.

  
“OOW FUCK! PLEASE! FUCKING STOP IT!” Allen begged, instantly cursing himself as he felt more pressure on his poor shoulder. He… couldn't believe how painful this was. The sting in his joints. The throbbing in his tendons. The stretch of the skin and veins. The pain… was unreal. “Please! Let me go-ho-ho!” Allen began to sob, and then, he body felt lighter. He was forced up and to sit down onto the chair provided.

  
“Now, love, are you going to listen to what I have to say?”, Oliver asked, hoping to ease the pain in Allen’s now broken body. He turned to serve Allen, biting his bottom lip as his felt a sting in his eyes. He… didn't mean to hurt him… he was only scaring him, and how…

  
“… Y-Yes” was all that came out of his boy's mouth. The pain in that one word made Oliver think that perhaps he too should seek help…

  
“Good.” He served Allen's plate and left the kitchen to get to the supplies closet to grab some Gauze and wrappings for Allen’s arm. Finding what he was looking for, he returned to the kitchen. He carefully took Allen’s jacket off, and he carefully began to roll and pinpoint the joint into the right place. Once he found the other part, he carefully pushed on the shoulder.

  
Even when he was putting the fucking shoulder into place… it hurt so much. The grinding of the joint, and bone hit Allen hard as he bit his knuckles, trying so hard not to swear, again. Allen had never seen Oliver so angry before…

  
After the arm was now in a brace, Oliver sat back into his chair…

  
“Alright, Love. Let me explain something to you. I hope that you will understand.”

  
Allen didn't want to hear what Oliver had to say… but he knew he had no choice in the matter, did he? He sighed, heavily. This was a topic was went unspoken for about 8 years... Maybe it was time.

  
“Alright. Shoot.”  
End of Chapter 1.


	2. The Innocence was gone... And He should've known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you right now that this chapter does have a scenario in it. Scenario with child rape. I am sorry... But I had to include it in to make the story. The story will get better, I promise. We just have to get through the dark part of it first. 
> 
> There are some gory scenes in this too. Just so you know. This is not for the faint of heart. Proceed if you think you have a strong stomach. I wouldn't want you to get sick.

Chapter 2

After feeding him pancakes and maple syrup, he sobered up rather fast. He also told her a bit about himself. Where he worked, how long he lived in the city, how his family is. She told him some stuff about herself too.

His name sounded like a male version of her own, and that was pretty cool. His name was Matthieu, and he seemed like a nice guy. She also hoped that perhaps a friendship could grow from this.

But she still kept an eye on him. For a moment or two, she started to rethink her decision. Considering what happened two years ago. After everything that happened… it seemed she was able to go back to who she really was originally. It took therapy, time and patience… but she did it.

She turned on the TV, and sat down on the couch, and started to search through the Guide. She kept the volume low, though. Even though, something was telling her Mattheiu was off somehow, that she should've just let him take a cab home, she also felt like there was something else. Like he really needed someone to talk to.

“’Bon Cop-Bad Cop' is really good. You might like it if you like Cop movies”, he suggested, from the hallway of her 1 bedroom house. She looked at him from her beige couch, smiling kindly. He must've seen the movie from where he stood.

“I heard many good things about it, but I never got the chance. Looks like it is just starting, too. Wanna watch it?”, she asked, hoping this movie might help break the atmosphere.

“Sure, I haven't seen it in a while. Shall I order Pizza 73? I can order some Poutine with it as well”, he offered. She simply chuckled lightly. Pizza 73's Poutine sounded great.

“Okay, maybe some Wings with Honey Garlic and a side of Onion rings, Please? I will pay for them.” She would at least pay for her own sides. He made it sound like he was going to pay for the WHOLE order, and she REALLY hoped he wasn't going to do that.

“Nope, I got it. You are letting me stay here, Maple. I got your back”, he said, giving a half-smile. He dialed the phone. “What is the address?”

She wrote it down for him on a piece of paper for him, got up and gave it to him, just in case he has to ask again. She sat back onto the couch and selected the movie, and paused it. This night might get interesting. Who knows.

“Alright, Maple, the food is on its way.” He joined her on the couch. He observed her for a moment. She was fiddling with her hair, as if she were nervous. He didn't blame her. She invited a slightly tipsy man into her home. So for the first little while, he kept himself a respectable distance from her. ‘Oh Maple.’ He bit his bottom lip. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was the stubble amongst his cheek? No, she didn't even seem to notice. What about his ruffled hair? She didn't seem to care about that. He decided that after the movie that he send her straight to bed. In the morning, go straight home. He didn't want to overstay his welcome. Was she scared of him?

" _T_ _he hiding part is the same… but when I find you, something will be different. When I find you, and pray I won't, I get to play another little game with you. Got it?"_

He shook his head violently, growling at himself. WHY was he thinking about _that_ of all things? Why now?

“Um, Are you okay?”, Maple asked him, sympathy thick in her voice. Startled, he looked back at her. Her pale face full of concern.

“Yeah, I am alright. Don't worry about me.” She smiled her sweet smile again. And she… moved closer to him. “Um… Maple? What are you doing?” He… thought he was making HER feel nervous, bu-

“You're not a cuddler?”, she asked, now sitting right beside him, putting her head onto his shoulder. Her thigh was touching his thigh, and her arm hooked onto his arm.

Madeline realized… what the strange vibe was. HE was the one who felt nervous. Maybe cuddling would do. It always made people feel better, she hoped it would do the same for him.

“Maple?... Um… Never mind”, he said, deciding to just let her sit like this for a moment… it made him feel calm. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of her body calm his nerves. He sobered up right away after he ate his promised pancakes. And that was at about 7:30pm. And now it was 9:45pm and they need more Food Item. Which was going to be Canadian Mushroom Pizza with extra cheese, Poutine, Onion Rings and Honey Garlic Wings. Yes. Wings. Sounded great right now.

“I just want you to know everything is okay. This is an open house hold. If you have anything on your mind, it's alright, I promise to listen to what you have to say.” Madeline just wants him to know that she can listen. Perhaps something was bothering him, about his house? No, that can't be it. Or maybe it was. He did say he didn't want to go home yet.

Matthieu sighed inwardly… he couldn't really tell her a whole lot. He didn't want to scare her away. He put his head onto the top of her head, eyes fluttering close. He wondered where to start. He didn't want to overwhelm her... But dammit… the pressure was there. Oliver does listen to him the best of his ability, but it also feels like he only did it to make himself feel better. He bit his lip as he breathed out three words that hurt him so much to say…

“I was raped…”

He heard a gasp from beside him. Thinking he scared her, opened his eyes and looked at her, knowing he might've drowned out every other sound in the room. He didn't know why he told her THAT of all things. He could've told her so much more. He could've said that he was moving out at the end of the month. He could've said he was fighting with his family (which he was). He could've said so much more… but…

“… I-I am sorry, I don't know what to say”, she pulled away from him to have a better look at him. He might've undid one year worth of therapy. But Dammit, he needed someone to listen. Someone to hear his story. Someone who understands. “Mattie, You're crying”, she said as he looked at her. She figured he didn't realize it because he lifted his hand and raised it to his cheek.

He felt his cheeks and he looked his hand… he really was crying…

“Oh God, I'm sorry, Maple I-I don't know what came over me, I-“, Matthieu stammered. He couldn't believe this. WHY?! WHY was he crying?! He buried his face in his hands as his heart began to fill with hurt, regret, frustration, sadness, and anger. He didn't understand… why was he…?

“It's okay, Matthieu, I'm here. And I will be here all night. I won't leave your side, okay?”, Madeline said as calmly as possible, feeling the sting in her eyes. She was able to move on… but now she was wondering, when this happened to him. In that house hold he told her about before, was there no one there for him to talk to? No one to lend a kind ear? She also guessed to that he might not have gone to therapy... She sat close to him again and pulled him into her arms. She didn't realize how fast this escalated. Or how damaged he really was. But she wants to see how she can help him out, even just to listen to him.

“I-I-I'm sorry, I am n-not usually- I can't-“ Matthieu started. He didn't want to tell her the story… but he also couldn't stop crying anymore. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want her to feel bad. He didn't want her to feel obligated to do anything. He felt so horrible. What if she only wants to use his vulnerability now? What if she only wants him around because she could use him? He had to go home now. His bed was calling him. He didn't want to be here anymore. No way. Nu-uh.

“It's okay, I am here for you, I-“ he heard her body shudder… and then he felt drops of liquid on his shoulder. Was she?... No way… she was only sweating, that's all it is right?... Right? “It's okay. I promise it will be okay. You don't have to tell me anything.” He heard her voice crack as if… He felt her hold him tight, so tight, as if she was protecting him. He didn't understand any of this.

Madeline couldn't believe what he told her… she knew it. She knew something needed to be told. She couldn't help but cry on his shoulder, feeling his chin on her own. She could feel the emotion coming from him, the pain. The dark vibe she got that was coming him, it didn't mean he was a sketchy figure. It was because he had a story to tell, one he needed to tell. One he couldn't hold back anymore.

The pair sat there on the couch, as if there was nothing else in the cruel world. With no one else understanding anything, all they could do was sit. Hold onto each other and tell themselves that it will be okay. Which it might. It will take time. It will take patience. But the truth was there…

Everything… will be alright.

They didn't know how long they stayed that way. They figured almost 25 minutes because there was a knock at the door. Madeline peeled herself away from him and wiped her face of her tears, headed to her wallet, took out her card and answered the door.

“Hello. That'll be $41.44,” said the delivery boy, giving the food to the cute lady. The boy couldn't help but be concerned with what happened, because from the looks of things, they were having a serious talk. The guy sitting on the couch was holding his face, and he was sobbing while the cute lady who answered the door looked like she just cried a river. Were they breaking up? Did the guy do something wrong? Or was it the lady? He didn't know, but he had to collect the money before the feels came out to slap him in the face.

“Alright”, she said, holding out the card. She punched in the numbers, and the receipt came out, saying that it went through. “Thank you, drive safe and have a good night”, she said, smiling sadly. He took the machine, gave her the receipt and turned to leave and go back to the company car. He opened the door and got in.

“What… just happened…” Kip was only 17, and something hit him hard. They were having a really hard time… he couldn't help but wonder what happened…

“Damn… okay, that's enough. I have to get back to work”, he said as he put the key into the ignition. He pushed on the clutch and the gas and sped off…

He had to get away from that house…

Kip got a reality check…

Maybe the world is more cruel than he thinks…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Madeline put the food onto the dining table, she turned to collect the plates and forks (even though they were provided with the delivery). She served her plate and Mattie's plate, she brought the plates over to the coffee table, went back to grab the cans of Pop.

“Wait… I was supposed to pay for them, why did yo-“, Matt said and was… no way.

“It is alright, I got your back”, Madeline said, leaning onto him again. “I-I won't ask how it happened, but I will say that it will get better. I promise, okay?” It was all she could do at the time… all she wants him to know… is it will eventually.

Matthieu was curious now… how does she know how he feels?... Unless. There was a twinge in his heart.

“Madeline…?”, Matt started, he wouldn't dare ask the rest of the question. He couldn't, but as he watched her turn toward him, he saw her give a light nod… as if answering a question that couldn't be asked… his eyes widened. ‘No…', he felt his eyes sting again. “No way…”He watched as she gave another nod, eyes red and glassy from crying.

“Let's just say that you undid one year worth of painful Therapy.” Madeline smiled a sad smile, taking her plate of food, and took a bite of the Poutine. ‘Mm fresh from the stove.’

“What? Seriously!? Fuck-I-I am really sorry, I…”, Matt stuttered through his teeth. He couldn't believe this… why was it so hard to talk now?

“It is okay, I still have him in my contacts”, Madeline said, taking another bite. “Now please eat up, it will make you feel better.”

Matt sighed, taking his plate in his hand.

“It was when my parents were on a second honeymoon… they went to France.”, he started... But he wasn't so sure if he should tell her. He didn't consider going to therapy. It would've helped out a lot more than recovering on his own but…

“Go on, its okay. The movie can wait”, Madeline said, hoping talking about it would help. He doesn't realize how easy it is for her to just call her therapist. He was really good, she would even give Matt his number.

Matt swallowed… he never told anyone this story… he only told Oliver and Francois a part of it but only because their Honeymoon was cut short and they came home to a nightmare. The only reason why his Dad's friend, Santiago knows is because Oliver told him. And Allen only knows because… he was there when it happened…He never told anyone the whole story.

“While my Parents were in France… My brother and I were looked after by a Nanny. She was trusted with us. But one day… she invited a figure into the house and he stayed there for the majority of the absence of my parents…Allen and I didn't blame her, this guy was a long time friend of her family so she trusted him…”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

  
~8 years ago.~

12 years old, the little chap he was, and his older brother Allen was about 13. The pair really liked their Nanny. She was really nice. She was from Hungary, and her name was Elizabeta. They were so happy when they got to have her all to themselves, she was so nice and a lot of fun. They would play games whenever she was done cleaning or cooking, whenever she was free! Matt loved her!

One day, she thought it would be fun to have one more person join them. He looked like a nice guy at first. He looked at the boys, and offered a hand to give a handshake. His hair was dark brown with a reddish tint, and his eyes were of a burgundy red. His name was Remus Vargas. He would go for a visit whenever Elizabeta was done cleaning. He said he had a couple of grandkids about their age and hoped that they could all play together soon. Matt liked the sound of that and asked for their names.

“Their names are Callisto and Luciano. But they are grounded because of what they did last week”, he started in his thick Italian accent. Matt noticed his tone was different from before, but at the time he thought nothing of it. As they began talking, sitting in the living room, Elizabeta came in announced that she was going to the store because she was going to grab something for supper that night and other essentials for the house. Remus offered to watch them for her, and she smiled cheerfully and left. When Elizabeta left, something in the man's eyes changed. He looked at Allen and him, giving a rather scary smirk. The look on his face gave Matt a shiver up and down his spine…

“Hey boys… I have an interesting game we could play”, he said… Matt looked at Allen, he figured he was wearing the same look Allen wore because he felt like it. Allen's eyes were huge and he looked scared. Allen started to sweat, Matt noticed the sweat drops. “We are going to play Hide and Seek, but this time the rules are different, understand?” Matt didn't like where this was going, but it looked like there was no choice… was there? “The hiding part is the same… but when I find you, something will be different. When I find you, and pray I won't, I get to play another little game with you. Got it?” Matt felt like he couldn't breathe… but he nodded, staring straight at Allen, hoping his Big Brother would at least help him out. Allen nodded. His brother looked at the man, bravely taking out his hand for a shake. Bravely and blindly saying…

“You're on, Old Man.”

Remus gave a sick, disturbing smile. And he closed his eyes. And started to count down.

Allen grabbed Matt’s wrist and ran out of the living room, headed straight to the kitchen and whispered as quietly as he could.

“Mattie-Bro, you know Elizabeta's cell number right? Call her on your cell phone. I will call the cops, okay?”, Allen said with urgency. Matt nodded, and they parted ways. Allen took the cordless phone and ran upstairs as fast he could. Matt ran to his cell phone that his parents gave him for his 12 birthday off the island, and dialed Lizzy's number as fast as he could. He hid behind the island and as he tried so hard to keep quiet.

As to his worst fear, the dial tone went STRAIGHT to voice mail, stating that her phone was off. He hung up and tried again. Dammit, STRAIGHT TO VOICE MAIL.

“Ready or not, here I come”, a shout came from the living room. Matt's heart started thumping in his chest, he tried to think of a plan while listening carefully to the geezer's foot steps. They were oddly light, which wasn't comforting. And he started to panic when he heard shuffling in the kitchen.

  
‘No, please, no.’ Matt held his breath, biting his bottom lip, trying keep himself from crying. He was so scared he couldn't move. This asshole was so much bigger than he was, he could kick Matt ass in a matter of seconds. He heard the old man come closer. Matt closed his eyes as he felt his impending doom roll in.

“Hello? Are you in here?” said the twisted old man. Matt heard his quiet feet shuffle closer to the island when there was a loud bang upstairs. And then the sound of something like books fell onto the floor. Matt heard Remus quickly turn and run out of the kitchen, hearing his feet patter on the stairs. And only one thought came to mind.

‘AL!’ Matt got up from his hiding place and stopped mid-run and looked at the phone pedestal. He eyes widened in horror…  
The pedestal was broken… which meant Allen couldn't call the police.

‘Oh no!’ Just as he ran out of the kitchen to head up stairs he heard a blood curdling scream come from his parents room, which means…

“ALLEN!”, Matt screamed as he darted to his parents room, hoping to make it on time. He busted through the door that was already open and ran into the room only to fin-

“NO! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!”, Matt shouted as he took a nearby two shelf unit and threw it at Remus. The shelf unit broke apart easily. And Matt heard a horrible, throated chuckle. He looked at Matt with the most sickening pair of eyes that bore into his soul. He gave a disgusting smirk as his pulled away from a half-naked Allen, his T-shirt was ripped apart and his jeans were torn right off. Matt's heart churned with rage. How dare he? HOW DARE HE? “Get away from him, Mother FUCKER!”, Matt cursed as he grabbed a nearby wooden chair and threw it at him.

“It looks like we have a third. Come here, little one”, Remus said, as he got up from where he was. When Allen made an attempt to move, Remus looked at him and held him down. “You stay put otherwise things could be worse for you”, he said, with so much venom in his voice. Allen visibly whimpered. And he stayed still.

'Shit.’ Matt watched in horror as he stood up and walked straight toward him. ‘Shit!’ Remus grabbed Matt as he threw him onto the bed. “Shit! Get off of me!” Matt struggled as he felt his clothes get ripped off of him. Next thing he knew, he was stark naked.

“Stay.” Remus got up to grab his brother who obediently stayed put, and put him on the bed. Remus stripped him the rest of the clothes, and stood up at the foot of the bed. “Good boys. Do you know what my Grandkids did to get grounded?” The now traumatized boys both shook their heads. The geezer smirked, wickedly. “Well, they didn't listen to me while we were playing this exact same game. Want to know what I am going to do to you?”, he asked, grinning like the madman he was.

Matt could feel his heart throb in his chest. He was so scared. Were they going to die? What was going on? He really hoped Elizabeta was going to be home soon. Wait…

“You know Lizzy is going to be home soon, right? She just went to get groceries.” Matt was really hoping that Remus would come back to earth. He didn't understand how such a nice man would do such a terrible thing. The old man grinned wider like it were a challenge for him to do, which Matt didn't understand.

“Yeah, she is going to be home soon”, Allen said, bravely. Matt could tell in his voice though that he was just trying just as hard as he was.

“Yes, I do suppose she will be back shortly.” He turned and looked into the walk-in closet in the bedroom and grabbed two leather belts. “Lay back by the headboards”, Remus ordered. The boys obediently (and grudgingly) laid back. With his eyes on the both of them, he tied them up individually. He tightened the belts around their wrists and stood up again. He gave a disgusting smile… as if he were victorious. Which he was.

“Alright, don't move a muscle… I will be back.” With a turn of his heel, he walked out of the room. And closed the door. And headed downstairs. Matt turned toward Allen, hoping he had a plan… but alas, he didn't. He just looked scared for his life.

Which they were…

“Allen… I'm so scared… what if he kills us?”, Matt whimpered out. His heart pounded so hard that he thought that it was going to pop out of his chest. Allen began to shuddered. Matt knew he hated hearing that he was scared… but what scared Matt the most was that…

“I'm scared too…”, Allen managed to get out. “What's gonna happen to us?...”

“I don't know…”, Matt choked out…

They must have laid there for about 30 minutes. Waiting. For every minute that passed by, felt like an eternity. They tried to get out of the leather belts, but there was nothing but painful rubbing. Eventually, the pair gave up. The pain becoming too overwhelming. All they could do was wait for the impending doom. They laid there, quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The only thing you could hear was Matt and Allen's hoarse breathing… Matt could hear his rapid heart beat in his ears… the air was thick.

‘This man… what did he have planned for us?’ ‘Were we going to be tortured?’ So many scenarios flowed in and out of Matt’s head, repeatedly. But one thing was for sure…

They were going to have their innocence taken from them…

And then… the sound of a door downstairs was being opened… Matt could hear Elizabeta's voice downstairs. It sounded like they exchanged words. Remus was oddly friendly with her… and then… the sound of a struggle came about when broken noises made their way to his ears. His heart thudded in his chest as he made eye contact with Allen once again as they listened to Elizabeta struggle for her life, her cries of terror waking their minds once again for this terrible reality. And a loud bang came from downstairs and the sound of something large hitting the floor like a large body… and then a deathly silence came about.

At this point, the boys were sobbing when they realized… their Nanny… who had to be an amazing person to be around. Who had to be the funnest, most kindest person they knew… was knocked out… and that monster downstairs was suddenly making strange noises… horrible noises. Sounds of… Liking something…

“Allen! What happened to her? Please tell me she's okay!”, Matt begged but to no avail. Allen was crying just as hard he was.

“I can't answer! I don't know Mattie-Bro! I really don't know!” The pair cried on the bed helplessly… hoping to no avail that their Nanny was going to be okay. That it was the monster that was knocked out… and it was HER making those disgusting noises. The brothers waited for what felt even longer as they listened to those ghastly sounds coming from downstairs.

“Mattie… I’m sorry for when I called you a weinie”, Allen suddenly apologised… and Matt couldn't help but forgive him for the half-assed insult.

“Al… I'm sorry for the time I thought you liked My Little Pony”, Matt said… remembering when the show first came out and he honestly thought his brother liked that dumb sho-

“Um… Mattie… I really did like that show… still kinda do.”

“Oh… well then, I'm sorry you like that show.”

“Hey! That show was about friendship being magic, okay!?”, Allen stated, sounding very insulted.

“It's stupid and it's a waste of time and money.” But the arguing pair grew silent when they realized that the noises downstairs stopped.

  
And then… the sounds of foot steps came in front of the room. Remus opened the door, and let himself in. Face full of sickening satisfaction and he was dazed. And he was grinning like he won.

“Were you boys on your best behaviour?”, he asked, as if already knowing the answer. The boys didn't move at all… all they could do was cry. They were next. They were going to die… weren't they?

'Mom, Dad… please come home…’ Matt has never been so scared in his entire life. The monster began to strip…

“Come here little one, Grandpa Vargas is going to have some fun”, he said as he undid the belt that held Allen to the bed.

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OLD GEEZER! FUCK OFF!” Matt could only watch helplessly as Remus spread his legs. “NO! STOP! PLEASE!” Allen cried, screamed and kicked but no matter what he did, the monster won.

By this point, Matt was damaged mentally… and all he could do was watch in horror as Allen was violated in front of his eyes. His brother screamed and cried and sobbed.

“NO!! Sto-ho-hop, IT HURTS!” his brother screamed. All Remus did was abuse the young teen even more. “Ple-he-hease! PULL IT OUT! STOP!” There was no one to help them… no one to save them from this nightmare that seemed to be repeating itself when it just started. When Remus was finished with Allen, he just simply chucked him aside like a ragdoll. And reached to undo the belt that held him down. He then grabbed Matt by the arms and positioned him to face the bed.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” But the monster didn't listen. Instead, he pistponed himself as hard as he can…

He had never felt so much pain in his life. He wanted to throw up, he wanted this to stop… he NEEDED this to stop. There was nothing but a burning pain in his stomach. Like everything was caught on fire.

“NAHA! FUCK! TAKE IT OUT! FUCKING TAKE IT OUT!” He was going to actually lose his fucking mind. And then…

“HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABY BROTHER, YOU FUCKING FUCKHEAD!” And then… there was a sound like a thud. Like something fell on the floor… and then Matt felt something warm leak onto his head… Allen pulled him out from under the monster that had forcibly taken their virginities. Their innocence. It was hard for them to move but they moved away from the bed. The pair turned back to the scene where monster was laying. Matt… couldn't believe the display in front of him.

Remus' head was on the floor… still having that disgusting smirk on his face. And his body was on the bed… There was an Axe where the neck was…

Matt turned to Allen… who was just as shocked as he was…

“Allen… what did you DO!?”, Matt screamed in disbelief and shock. He couldn't believe… that happened.

“I DON'T KNOW! I WAS SO SCARED! I HAD TO SAVE YOU!”, Allen screamed back, seemingly just as scared as Matt was.

“YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE! YOU COULD GO TO JUVIE! OR **_JAIL_**!,” Matt retaliated. Allen turned to face his little brother, with such a disappointed and angered look on his face.

“JUVIE IS JAIL FOR KIDS YOU FUCKING TARD!” Allen backed off after saying that though… like he knew Matt was right.

“Oh man… Budd, what is Ollie gonna say when they get home? What is François gonna do?” As if to answer his questions, a scream of bloody murder shook the entire household. In perfect sync, the boys ran out of the room limping, down the stairs. Matt bit through the pain in his ass, he swore he was bleeding from there, which he found out later he was.

The boys stopped at the bottom of the stairs… only to be welcomed to a shocked François and an angered, panicked and scared Oliver. The same sex couple were staring at the bloodied body of poor Elizabeta… whose clothes were ripped right off, revealing a large pair of breasts with teeth marks on it… and her legs were spread wide.

“Ollie? François?...”, Matt called. And the two looked at the stark-naked boys. François eyes widened… his mouth now gaped open. Oliver got up and held the brothers as tight as he could… sobbing into their shoulders.

“Oh my dear boys, what happened to you? How did this happen?”, Oliver interrogated, unable to look the boys in the eyes…

Allen and Matt looked at each other… and fell into Oliver's arms. And began to cry. Francois joined them soon afterwards… the family… all cried in each others arms… Francois took Allen and held him as tight as he could, promising that they would never be apart from them again.

Oliver hugged and cried into Matt's shoulder, realizing all that has happened. And hesitantly asking where they ran from…  
  
End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her soul was ripped out.  
> Trust meant nothing.  
> Love meant nothing  
> "How...How could he?"

Chapter 3

~Present Day~

The thought hurt him a lot. But Oliver and François were right… Allen decided to go to Therapy. He would rather the FUCK NOT. He heard many things about THOSE FUCKERS. But who knows… maybe that's why Matt was getting better.

“Allen, my boy, you know we are right”, Oliver said, softly,. “ We have been putting this off for far too long, but I think you need to see someone.”

“I think I know of someone.” Oliver, Allen and Francois look at Santiago, doubtfully. He does? But it isn't exactly a surprise, he had clinical depression at some point and had gone to Therapy for some form of help. “He really knows his stuff, I have his number.” Even though he gets his kicks from this family… he can't watch this anymore, especially if they are talking about… THAT. “His name is Arthur Kirkland, and he went to some of the best Psychiatric schools. He is not like any other Therapists. In fact, he only prescribes drugs unless it is a very severe case because he knows how they effect the brain. One girl who was violated by multiple men two years ago, and she only saw him for one year. But to keep good measure, he suggested moving to another neighbourhood, even though they are locked up.”

“Dude, hold up… you mean she was violated by MORE than one man?,” Allen asked, now wanting to find which jail they were in and murder them for what they did to that poor woman.

“Si. She managed to put them all away for a very long time, but the damage was so severe that they should've been sentenced to life in prison with no chance of Parole.”

“WHAT!?” Allen stood up in rage. They are only going put those fuckers away… TEMPORARILY? “They can still be LET OUT!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS SHIT!?”

“ALLEN F. JONES! LANGUAGE!”, Oliver shouted, standing up to sit his boy down. Allen was triggered, he couldn't believe those monsters were going to be let out. “I know how you must feel, but we need to take this one step at a time.”

“Oliver is right”, Francois stated, taking a sip of his wine. “Even though this is the most Santi has ever spoken since ever, if he has Dr. Kirkland's number, then we can start by setting up appointments for next week.”

Santiago was happy… that he was able to help them out. He does enjoy watching the boys cringe and such but there are times when… he just CAN'T watch it. Especially after he took in those two Italian boys, after… the incident. When he took in those poor kids, Santiago had never wanted to kill someone so bad… all he could do was watch those boys cringe every time someone gave them a hug, or even a friendly pat on the back. Until finally a year later after what happened, he decided to get Callisto and Luciano a Child Therapist. At first it didn't work at all. Like AT ALL. It took fighting and arguing, even plates being smashed on the floor, on the walls. But eventually, the progress showed on their faces. Patience and perseverance, and the most important of all, understanding how they must've felt whenever that Monster came home to them. And then it was easier for Santiago to sit them down and have a talk with them. And now, the boys have managed to move on with their lives. Luciano, the younger of the two, opened up his own restaurant in Italy, while Callisto, the older one, started his own Fashion line. He was so proud of the both of them and their progress. It never occurred to him that he should've given Oliver and Francois the advice. But it looked like they tried multiple times, and the boys refused. Until now at least.

“Hold on…” realization hit the floor like a rock… everyone looked at Santiago. Oliver's voice had venom, it was filled with betrayal and rage. He didn't understand why the change in the atmosphere was negative… Francois glared at him too. It was subtle, but the anger was there. And Allen looked ready to pounce on him like a lion would do for a prey. Even though he was still in a lot pain as far as he could tell, the young upstart could still do a lot of damage. “You had the number… to a Therapist… this WHOLE TIME!?” And Santiago realized his error.

'Shit.’ The three stood and walked toward him. “I didn't even think of it until now, I am sorry”, Santiago tried to explain. It was the truth… but somehow… that didn't suffice. Oliver's voice made its way to his ears again.

“Because you are a friend of the family, we will show you mercy”, the British man stated.

But it still wasn't comforting.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It must've been hard… to live with a secret like that… Madeline couldn't believe it at first. But the tears that rolled on off his face as he kept a straight face told her otherwise. But why would he lie about chopping off someone's head? Why would he lie about his brother being first?

Madeline could simply bite her bottom lip and decided…

“Well… I thought I could trust him… but I was so wrong…”

Matt's heart rang like there was a warning all of a sudden. No… was she going to tell him? He looked at her, eyes burning, like they were on fire.

“We were dating for two months but in the second month… I could tell he was getting antsy. You see, I was only 17 at the time and I didn't like the idea of being in bed with men before the Three Month mark. I guess I should be lucky I caught it all early… that is something my therapist said at first but then he realized that was something no one should ever be told, even if it is the truth… “

Madeline took a bite of her pizza, thinking she should just tell the story of how it happened at least.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

~2 years ago~

A 17 years old teen she was, walking down the street in Winnipeg. She was supposed to be meeting her boyfriend Wang Xiao Long, he was an exchange student from China. He seemed like a lot if fun, and he was open-minded. He had a couple friends who she felt rather edgy around but she tried anyway. The blond was Siegfried, and he was a bit of a ladies man, although, she does see him being loyal to his friends. As for the Japanese person, Kuro… he made her feel very uncomfortable. He was always quiet and always looked at her as if she were something to eat. She wanted to talk to Xiao many times but… she was a little scared… but she wanted to give them all a chance.

She was meeting up with Xiao Long, they were going out for a coffee, he said he had a surprise for her. Madeline was so excited. The progress they were making was great, she was looking forward to their next date which wasn't even planned yet.

She walked into the Cafe' to find him sitting there already. He was on his phone, typing vigorously like there was something important. Which it probably was. He was wearing his red jacket, with a Chinese symbol on each side of his sleeves and he was wearing a black military hat. She was never sure of why he wore it. It looked like he already ordered her coffee, which was nice of him.

“Hi Xiao Long”, she greeted him and he looked up at her. He smiled at her and he stood up, and walked toward her, and gave her her coffee.

“Let's go. You are going to love this.” He took her hand and he led her out the Café and into the street. Madeline could only anticipate the future. What was he showing her? What was going on? She was excited. This was the first time he ever did anything like this for her. She followed close behind him. She then wondered about what they had been through, which wasn't a lot.

She thought about how sweet he had been to her, when they first met. How he considered her feelings and how he got her a coffee when she didn't ask for it. He would bring her food whenever she was hungry. Xiao Long made her feel better when she was sad or feeling lonely, essentially reminding her of how great she is. She thought he was amazing for that.

“You know, you shouldn't let anyone beat you down. You are too good for that”, he would say in his Chinese accent. He always made her feel important. So when he also made a meet time for them, stating he had a surprise for her, she had mixed feelings about it. She always planned ahead, but that could also be another reason why he made it a surprise. He mentioned at one point that he thought she needed some spontaneity in her life. And she agreed with him, but she didn’t think he would do THIS. Don't get her wrong, she was really excited for this…. But the feeling of not knowing was driving her crazy.

She followed him into a building that looked like it needed renovations. But she didn't mind. She just needed to stay close behind him. Very close. The building was tattered, and old. But this was the oldest part of the city, too. The stairs into the building were stained with… something. And the rails looked greasy and peeled. The walls inside didn't look so bad, the wallpaper started to peel off though. The baseboards were starting to come off too. She was suddenly hoping that the building was going to be under a full renovation but that was highly unlikely because this area of the city was run-down.

“Um… where are we going?”, she asked nervously. She wanted to know so she could turn back before it was too late. The building was giving her the heebie-jeebies.

“We are visiting a friend's place. We won't be long,” he said without looking back. He took her up the stairs, and they kept going until they were on the third level. And they walked down the hall to a room which said 306. Xiao Long knocked on the door. And there was a young man… who had to be no older than them. It was Siegfried.

“Oh hello, come on in,” the German teen gestured inside. The two went in. Xiao long lead her to sit on the couch. And Siegfried lead him into a room. Madeline waited for a bit. She felt very edgy with the whole atmosphere. She knew Siegfried lived in a sketchy area, but at least the Unit was decent. The unit looked freshly renovated, the wallpaper was fresh. The floor looked waxed. And the carpet looked new. The furniture also looked brand new. Madeline was relieved at this.

But she can't shake off the bad feeling anymore. She bit her bottom lip as she clutched onto her bag. She didn't understand why she felt SO UNCOMFORTABLE IN HERE. Her entire body was stiff.

“Hey Maddy, come in here,” shouted Xiao Long from the room. She got up and walked straight to the room. Hopefully this will be quick. She walked into the room, and looked at the male teens. Her neck hairs were standing on end, and her heart thudded in her chest at what she saw.

The bed room was covered in little lights, and the bed was full of rose peddles. The blanket underneath was of a red and purple figure but the blanket was full of peddles. Xiao Long was holding a bouquet of daisies and dandelions (which at the time Madeline thought was so sweet), and his face looked so sincere.

He… was smiling so kindly…

But… the feeling didn't disappear, only because Madeline knows why he brought her here. She hoped Kuro and Siegfried would leave if this was the case. THEN she could MAYBE let Xiao seduce her. They were only reaching their two month mark but because he was so sweet, she just might make an exception.

“I-I know you said you wanted to wait until three months but I cannot wait anymore. I hope you will let me make you mine tonight”, he said, so calmly. But she could tell his voice was shaking. It was slight. “I hope that maybe, you could… make this one time exception? I won't ask again. I promise.” Madeline looked at the other two. They were waiting for her answer. Kuro's eyes looked blank and for the first time, he looked like he didn't want to eat her alive. Siegfried too, looked very sincere about this whole thing. Did all three of them plan this all out? Xiao Long walked right up to her and gave her the bouquet, looking right into her eyes. His face was so different from before. She took the flowers from him and put them carefully in her arms.

Madeline then considered her options. She normally didn't like going into the bed unless she knew the guy well, she doesn't like having platonic sex. She wanted it to mean something and clearly Xiao Long tried so hard. He wanted her to be his. But she doesn't know him all that well. She didn't even see where he lived. She just knows a lot of the basics of what you should know about your boyfriend. His favourite genre of music, his favourite places to eat, his favourite places to hangout. Stuff like that. But she doesn't know who his family is. When she did ask, he would get really sour toward her, saying it wasn't important and what WAS important is that he feels very fond of her. She couldn't deny him that. There was no way she could.

Madeline nervously bit her lip as she returned his gaze… making a decision. She gave him a kind, soft smile.

“This is all so sweet of you to do, it really is, Xiao Long. No one ever did anything like this for me. Not ever.” She was really hoping this would go her way… “But…” In that moment his expression changed. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, knowing the impending rejection. “... I don't really know you. You deny me so much knowledge of your family background. All I wanted to know was who your parents were… but you told me nothing. I told you so much, Xiao Long… but you never returned any information for me.” His eyes narrowed, as there was a change in the atmosphere. His breath hitched as he caught his own footing, he somehow lost some of his balance. “… Xiao Long?” He held out his hand, gesturing to the bouquet in her arms.

“Give me back the bouquet. It means nothing now.” Madeline's heart tore in half… it means nothing now? How? It still meant something to her, she still wanted it for him.

“But… Xiao Lo-“

“ **NOW**.” His eyes grew dark as he closed in on her. Suddenly she felt the presence of two bodies behind her, she looked and saw Kuro on her left. Her eyes widened in horror. She looked to her right and saw Siegfried. She bit her bottom lip. Xiao grabbed the bouquet of flowers and threw it on the ground. He stomped on the bloomed peddles like it meant nothing to him. Which now it did. He glared at her and he grabbed her arm, took her and threw her onto the bed.

“Xiao Long! What are you doing!?”, she yelled in pure fear as he sat on top of her. He tore her jacket off and he began to rip off her shirt. “NO PLEASE! STOP!” She felt two dips in the bed, hearing the background, clothes hitting the floor. “NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!”, Madeline shouted hoping to get something out if the horrible trio. Xiao Long took his belt and tied the now naked Madeline to the bed post. She kept her eyes closed, keeping her mouth shut as well, in case she might say the wrong thing. What was happening? Were they going to kill her?

“Because… because I love you Maddy.” She heard those three words come from Xiao Long's mouth… she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was now naked as well. “You mean too much to me to let you go. You helped me out of the gutter… you did so much for me. I just… I can't let you get away from me.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. “I was so hoping that this would help change your mind too… but it didn't. Do you know what you did to me just then?”, he asked as he looked up at her, making eye contact with her light blue pair. “You made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Is that what that was all about. I'm no good?” he took his hands and began to caress her breasts. “I never cared about anything before. Not ever. But then you came along… and changed all that.” He leaned down and lick her nipple. Her body shivered at the gentle touch. She bit her bottom lip as her nether regions were introduced to a familiar feeling.

“Xiao Long, I-I'm sorry that I made you feel t-that way. But please stop”, said Madeline, as the guilt of the rejection came into her heart. She closed her eyes as tears began to flow onto her face. There was no way this was happening. And then there was nothing. She opened her eyes wondering if he WILL stop. He did. He was letting someone else take over. ‘No.’ Kuro laid his naked self on top of her. ‘No.’ He forced her legs apart. “No! Please! NO!” Xiao long put a gag onto her mouth. Madeline then knew the purpose of WHY Kuro and Siegfried was there.

It was in case of rejection. For if she said ‘No.’

Madeline had never felt so pain in her life. Kuro went first, staying in the Missionary position but his thrusts were hard and merciless. And then Siegfried went next. But he took her from behind. And then Xiao MADE her do Anal. And then from then on. They gave her no choice but the have group sex. A gangbang. The three of them offered no mercy as they pounded in and out of her all at the same time.

By the end of the night, Madeline's soul… was broken. She walked home, heart-broken.

Traumatized.

Soulless.

“How… how can… he do this to me… I thought… I-“ she collapsed as the pain was too much.

Lady luck was her friend because three RCMP officers were close by with a K-9 Unit. A dog that was trained for these types of situations and drug use. The three collected her and took her to their station and questioned poor Madeline. It wasn’t until after they opened a new file and got the description of the three of them… that Madeline realized…

  
… that she was raped.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Maple,  
> I wanted to stay the entire night, but my Parents need me to go home. It is apparently very important, Allen said everyone had to be there, so I decided to leave you my information because I would like to invite you to coffee sometime.  
> I hope to hear from you soon.  
> See you around,  
> Matt  
> P.S. I'm sorry about Al's behaviour. He gets like that, sometimes.  
> 1-416-684-5688  
> 4652 89 Ave. Nw Toronto

Chapter 4

~Present Day~

The Gentleman typed away at his computer. After receiving a text from one of his former clients, he felt the need the open her old file. He was very surprised to hear from her, he was wondering how she had been doing. Her file was two years old, and had been closed ever since she was deemed not only sane, but cured from her depression. He didn't have to prescribe her anything other than the Anti-Depressants. But he also suggested a few other things as well. Such as Yoga, to help clear her head, Aroma Therapy, and even spending time with loved ones. Thankfully most of those worked. The Yoga most definitely helped her. As for the Aroma Therapy, he dismissed as quickly as he suggested it. The candles and such reminded her of… what happened, so he told her to forget about it. Spending time with her friends and family helped her out a lot though. He was glad.

The landline rang loud in his apartment. Sighing, he got up from the laptop, and headed to his phone.

“Kirkland Residence”, Arthur answered in his business tone. Hearing the voice on the other line, made him think of his home in Britain.

“Hello, Fellow Chap. How are you doing this fine evening?”, asked the fellow British man on the other end.

“Oh, well, I suppose I am doing alright. How is everything going with you, Sir?” It has been a while since he socialized with anyone, so he was rather stiff...

“I am alright thank you for asking. Actually, one of your former clients said that you have a great record in your work. I am wondering if you are able to assess my son on Monday if you can?”, asked the sincere Gentleman. He sounded worried.

“I most certainly can. If you would like, we can set up a time that works for you.”

“Oh my. Thank You, Love.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As his ‘Mom' spoke on the phone, Allen sat beside a tied up Santiago. He was quite tense. He wondered if the fucker will help him out. It would also mean facing his demons, too. But he may need to keep one thing quiet though… okay… maybe two things quiet.

“Alright, thank you very much, Love. Yes, have yourself a nice evening. Goodnight.” Oliver hung up the landline, and walked over to Allen. “Alright, as you probably heard, your assessment with Dr. Kirkland will be on Monday at 3:00pm. I can come with you if you like,” Oliver offered. He hope that this would help him. He really did. Even if Allen were to only go for at least one month straight would be more than enough. Allen needed this.

“Um… yeah, I guess you can come,” Allen replied, slouching his shoulders. He would rather go alone, but he also didn't mind at least going with someone.

“Good.” Oliver sat down beside Santiago, and sighed sadly, while he had a look at François’ old friend. He was gagged with a rag, and his hands were handcuffed. His arms were tied to his torso and his legs were bound to the chair. “I am terribly sorry we overreacted… we… uh, tend to do that.” He took off the gag, and began to untie him.

“Do not worry about that. I understand why you were so angry.” Santiago bit his tongue, trying to keep himself from saying something sarcastic as well. But he knows that Oliver only does what is best for his family.

“My boy, Allen, when you go in-“

“Yeah, I know… don't mention that I killed Remus… and that you guys burned the bodies.” Allen rolled his eyes, he knew that would be requested. He would just say that Remus got away with it and Elizabeta ran back to Hungary… although he does feel like he would be dishonouring her memory…

Oh well… they still have her ashes… downstairs in the basement.

… which is why no one is allowed down there..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Her story was so nerve-racking. Those boys… were so cruel. Her boyfriend… who APPARANTLY LOVED HER… VIOLATED HER BODY. He paced the household back and forth as anger began to collect in his veins. They should never be allowed out on the street again. No matter how good they were in Juvie. No matter HOW GOOD THEY WERE in ADULT prison. Whatever they were given now was too good for them.

“They were put away for a long time, Matt. Come sit down”, said Madeline, hoping to calm him down. He looked angry. “I am also hoping too, that they won't be released.”

“But he said he loved you. If he truly did, then he wouldn't have- ARGH!” He cupped his face with his hands as he tried to calm himself down. “He… wouldn't have done… THAT to you.” He walked back to the couch, hoping to let her know that they deserved what they got, and worse. “He was scum, and I hope he rots in the pits of Hell!”, he said with as much poison in his voice as possible. He took her hands in his own and kissed her knuckles. “They will forever rot with the power of Lucifer on their backs as pedestals. And even then the Fallen Angel himself will agree that even THAT is too good for those assholes.” He kissed her knuckles again. He felt his heart thud loud in his chest. He opened her hands and softly kissed her palms.

Madeline felt something in the pit of her stomach, something warm. She bit her bottom lip as she looked toward the screen of ‘Bon Cop, Bad Cop.’ Chances were they might not see it tonight. That's okay. They can just cuddle in her bedroom. She didn't mind, if it meant he would feel better. She felt him gently kiss her forearm. And her bicep, making his way to her shoulder. Her body shuddered in anticipation as he began to kiss her neck.

“M-Matt, we can cuddle… if you want. We can go to the room, or lay down on the couch. I… I don't know… I-“, Madeline started but then stopped herself. What if when she… no way, she should at least make an attempt. She was scared but she knew he would at least stop himself. And he did. In fact, he backed right off, his eyes wide as if realizing what he was doing.

“Oh God, I… I am so sorry, Maple. I didn't mean to… I”, he said as he sat back. He felt his body freeze as he realized what he had done. “I didn't mean to make to you feel so… so uncomfortable”, he said as stood up again. He walked away, to pace once again in the house. ‘I made her feel awkward… she is scared of me now. What have I done?’ Did he hurt her? Did he disturb her peace? He can't be here anymore. He has to go. But what if he wasn't sober enough? ‘DAMMIT!’ He walked to the kitchen, opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass. He filled it with water and gulped it down to calm his nerves. He was so angry with himself.

He… didn't mean to… to…

Madeline got up from the couch and walked toward him. He must be having an anxiety attack. She smiled kindly. She walked up and stood beside him, she put her hand onto his forearm. She heard him whisper...

“I… I'm sorry Madeline…”, he said softly. He looked at her, eyes glassy. His bottom lip was trembling as if trying to keep from shedding salt again.

“Don't worry about it. Just come here.” Madeline gently turned him around to get him to face her. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his waist. “It's weird… isn't it? That we met this way?” She looked up at him, into his dark-purple eyes. “You know, I think this is great? Let's go to my room. We can lay down and relax.”

Matt wasn't so sure. He felt like he ruined the entire evening. He should just leave… but he doesn't want to leave her alone…

“Besides, it feels like you like me more because you called me by my name.” Madeline chuckled lightly as she watched him huff. His cheeks turned red and he looked away almost instantaneously.

“N-No I didn't! I called you ‘Maple'”, he said, as he took her arms off of him. But he heard her laugh a little too evilly.

“No you didn't, you called me ‘Madeline,’ Hun.” She threw her arms onto his shoulders, glad that the tense atmosphere was now gone. Their secrets were out, and the crying portion of the evening was done. He was almost fully sober too. And they were both full from their favourite food from their favourite pizza place.

Matt couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the stubborn Maple Leaf that refused to fall. She… really was cute…

So cute… Too cute to be true.

But she is true. And she is here. So sweet. Like the Maple Syrup on the pancakes she made.

“Matthieu… stop staring at me, and kiss me.” His heart began to pump loudly in his ears. A request that cannot be denied. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. Her lips… were so warm and soft… and inviting.

She put her hands onto his cheeks as she felt him enter her inner cave. He was so gentle. He was like a giant teddy bear. And it was wonderful. Madeline melted into the kiss, letting him brush her tongue, and explore her mouth for hidden treasure.

Little did they know that one of their phones rang on silent. Going to Voice Mail.

Matt parted from her, and took a look at His Maple. Her eyes were cloudy, and her cheeks were red. She was sweaty and her lips were now swollen.

“Are… you sure we can go to your room?... “, he asked, hoping it really was okay. And according to Maple, it looked like it was. She smiled up at him.

“Yes, we can. If it is okay with you, eh?”, she offered once more to make sure, eyes full of excitement.

Matt smiled back down at her, feeling reassured. He was truly feeling a lot better now… thanks to her.

“Sure.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The two laid on the bed, for what only seemed like five minutes but it was already past midnight. Thankfully it was the weekend and neither of them had jobs that required them to work weekends. Matt just couldn't stop staring at her eyes. Couldn't stop holding her in his arms.

“Maple... I could just kiss these lips all night, you know?”, he said as he leaned in again, to give her another kiss. Her skin was so soft and her hair so silky. He took her hair out of those pig-tails, and she looked gorgeous with her hair down.

“Mmm, Yes, I do.” Madeline felt so calm, laying beside him. They were both in their underwear. Her skin was touching his, the warmth of his body felt so comforting.

“I… thought I made you nervous, but I guess it was just me”, Matt said, as he massaged her left thigh that he just noticed was on his right hip.

“Awe, are you saying I made you nervous?”, Madeline asked, deepening her voice, as she caressed his cheek. “Oh that is so cute!”

“Shut up!”, Matt huffed as he held her close. He nuzzled her neck, listening to her breathe, taking a soft sniff of her hair. Jasmine with a hint of Vanilla.

“Mmm… kiss me again Matthieu.” Matt did just that, putting his lips against hers. He never knew this would feel amazing. He had been with a few other ladies before, just a night fling here and there. It always meant nothing, they would get up, get dressed and leave. That would be it. Not once did he ever stop and cuddle with them. Not once did he try to savour that feeling of laying beside a beautiful woman… until now.

He heard Maple moan softly as he began to massage her left breast through her bra. He wanted to ease into it. He wanted to make her feel sexy. Amazing. Beautiful. Worth his time.

… worth his energy…

Madeline laid back from his grasp for a moment to take off her bra, and threw it onto the pile of clothes on her floor. She leaned into him again and make contact with his rough lips again. This time more vigorously. She felt him begin to softly rub her left breast, his strong fingers finding their way to her nipple. Her voice moaned through the kiss as she felt him laid her onto the bed again. She wasn't exactly planning this happening tonight. In fact, it was the furthest thing from her mind, but after everything that has been said. After everything that happened to them… they deserved this. DAMMIT they deserved this.

Matt grinded himself into Madeline, hearing her moan through her occupied mouth. He kissed her cheek, her jawline. He suckled softly on her neck, feeling her hands in his ruffled hair. Her fingers rubbed against his scalp, giving him goosebumps. He leaned down further onto her collar bone and kissed it, leaning further down and licked her nipple.

Madeline gasped, thrusting her pelvis up into his groin, purposely aiming for his bulging, clothed erection. She held his shoulders as she waited for the right moment…

Matt flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, loving the sounds coming out of her mouth. He clamped his lips tightly around her nipple, and sucked lightly on it, careful not to hurt her. His right hand massaged the other mound of flesh carefully. His fingers pinched and twisted the now abused nub. He let go of her nipple from his mouth and made his way to the other offer the same abuse.

Madeline clutched his shoulders tightly as his continued his heartless torture. Was this what real sex was? It was so strange. Her partners always made fast work, there was almost no foreplay… but she also hadn't had a single sexual partner since…

She quickly tossed that horrible thought from her mind, pushing Matt RIGHT OFF of her in the process. She looked at the confused man on the bed, before he got back up again (probably about to apologize for something that wasn't his fault), she quickly rolled herself onto him. He sheepishly looked up at her. Madeline giggled seeing his face, he looked so confused. His eyes were wide, his lips were pursed and his cheeks were so pink.

“Oh you look so cute!”, Madeline exclaimed, putting her hands on his cheeks. “I could just eat you up.” Without knowing it, her voice deepened as she made the sex induced suggestion.

Matt blushed but for a different reason. She was in a position to be in control… to bring him to his knees.

“I'm not cute!”, Matt protested, grasping onto her thighs. “If anybody is cute, you are.”

“Oh, why thank you very much Matthieu”, Madeline said, as she leaned in to kiss him softly. She tenderly kissed his cheeks, and made her way down to his neck, and chest.

Matt… stared directly at the ceiling and focused only on the ceiling. Her lips were so tender on his rough skin, and her wet tongue was NOT HELPING. He felt her make her way to the elastic band for his shorts. He looked down to watch her reaction to his thickness. He has to. He watched her slowly take it off. His heart churned with pride as her eyes widened at his erection as it touched the base of his stomach.

Madeline felt her core become _very warm_ at the sight of such thickness. Her mouth watered as she took it into her hands, loving the way it felt in her fingers. She firmly began to pump it, listening to his hiss of appreciation. She watched as the precum started to leak from the head. With a hot tongue, she leaned in to have a lick. ‘Bittersweet like coffee or a Latte.’ She sucked slowly on the head of the penis, closing her eyes now focusing on her task.

Matt could not look away as her head began to bob up and down on his cock. Her mouth felt so good, it was so hot. He resisted every urge to thrust into her mouth as hard as he could. But he did grab her hair, pulling it back. He has to see her mouth on it. Matt's heart was loud in his ears as he saw her lips clamp tightly around his cock. Her hand with her mouth, moved up and down, providing more pressure. And then she did it. He felt her swallow him whole, his grip on her hair tightened as his legs tensed.

“Fuck, Maple. Your throat is so tight!”, Matt moaned as he threw his head onto the sheets. Madeline hummed through his cock, giving him shivers all over his body. The vibration in her voice made his cock feel like it thickened. Maple pulled away and Matt was ready to protest but he stopped when he saw what she was doing.

Madeline's body was so hot… she carefully took off her panties and threw it onto the floor. She leaned back into the erection, swallowing him right up again. He tasted so good, she can't stop herself. She brought a hand to her own region and stroked her clitoris, giving herself a shockwave. Her very core quaked as she stimulated her hot clitoris.

'Mmm, oh I can't take this!’ Madeline's mouth quivered as she pumped him with her mouth once again.

Matt swallowed hard as he saw what she was doing to herself. He sighed. He sat up and gently pushed her to the bed again. The slight surprise on her face told him that she was really not expecting that. But she was still relaxed. He spread her legs and leaned forward to her region and kissed her inner thighs. And then, he took his tongue and licked her clitoris far too softly.

“Ah! Oh!”, Madeline moaned as she grasped her hair. There was no way he was going to do this to her. This… this was torture. “No fair! I need more!” Madeline pinched and massaged her breasts as he made his way to her lips on her region. She felt him invite himself in between those lips. Madeline gasped as he began to eat her out. She put her hands into his hair, as he quickened his pace. “Oh, I'm gonna cum!” Madeline's heart thudded as that ‘knot' build up at a rapid pace. Matt gave no mercy. It had been a long time since Madeline was with anybody. She didn't even touch herself. Not until just a moment ago, so she was very sensitive. VERY sensitive. The ‘knot' tightened as Matt carefully inserted a finger, feeling that she was tight. Now knowing she needed proper preparation, he slowly moved his finger in and out. And he added another finger to make sure she would stretch sufficiently. And then one more, making it three altogether. He carefully moved them in and out, listening for any sounds of protest or any signs of discomfort. Thankfully, there wasn't any. So he folded his fingers up to hit that spot he was told to hit all the time. And it worked. He watched as her back arched As her breath began to become laboured. “Ma-hatt!”, She groaned as he fingered her as fast as he could. He couldn’t wait to taste her cream…

And then, explosion. Matt swallowed her delicious milk as he hummed to himself. He turned his head and kissed her inner thighs. He started to kiss her stomach, his body was aching. As he made his way up her body, there was a muffled ring in his clothes. Grunting, he sat up, feeling her hands on his shoulders.

“Matthieu… please don't stop…”, Madeline begged. He CAN'T STOP. He wasn’t ALLOWED TO STOP. They were so CLOSE!

Matt looked at her and her eager eyes. She needed him to stay… but that ringtone wa-

“Matt… oh please.” His heart rang with guilt.

“I'm sorry… that's my parents Ringtone. I have to answer it.” He stood up and headed to his pants, and he answered the phone as fast as he could. “Hello? Oh hey, Allen.”

“Yo, Dude. Where are you? Ollie said you have to come home. There is something important to discuss”, Allen said, with a sense of urgency. Matt sighed… great.

“I can't. I'm in the middle of-“ Matt cut himself right off. Allen has been trying to get him with a girl for such a long time (even though Matt has been with a few girls already but Allen doesn't have to know), and if he told him… whelp, Allen would never let Matt live it down. “- Something. I'm in the middle of something.” ‘Good save, Matt,’ he thought to himself, thinking he did a good jo-

“Bruh, you sound horny. Are you masturbating?”, Allen asked, assumption thick in his voice.

And it starts.

“What?! No, you perv! I'm doing something else!”, Matt nearly shouted into the phone, frustrated that the mood might be ruined now.

“Ah, you're with a girl, ain't Ya, Bruh? I knew you could do it!”, Allen said, now cheerful that Matt has a lady in bed.

“Al, if you don't fuck off right now, I swear I will-“ Matt was cut off as his phone was taken right out of his hand. In horror, Matt looked at Maple and reali-“Maple, give me back my phone!”, Matt yelled as he reached around her as she purposely put the phone far behind her back while pushing him away from her by putting her hand on his sweaty chest. Matt eyes buldged out as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello, Sexual Services, how may I pleasure your Matthieu?”, Madeline said as seductive and as professional as she could. The voice that came through was full of excitement and anticipation.

“Ooh, I knew he was with a girl. I think he might like it if you blow him nice and hard”, Allen suggested, genuinely happy that his brother was with a woman tonight. And she was spunky. ‘Fuck, he knows how to pick ‘em.’

“Maple! Give me back my phone! Don't listen to him!”, Matt shouted in horror at his Maple. He was so embarrassed… how could this happen?! Maple gently pushed him down onto the sheets and climbed on top of him, a sexy smile on her face.

“I already did that. He loved it. What else should I do? I want to make it as pleasurable as possible for him,” Madeline asked, Canadian Courage creeping into her veins. It took so much to not laugh at Matt, he was looking up at her in utter shame. She knew why he was embarrassed though. But she will make it better. She could just hear the smirk in ‘Al's' voice. She guessed he was grinning like Heath Ledger as the Joker.

“Then you should have him lay on the bed, fuck his brains out.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allen RACED up the stairs as fast as he could, and closed and locked his bedroom door. He bit his bottom lip. He never knew that there were Canadian women out there that were… courageous.

“Then you should have him lay on the bed, fuck his brains out.” The sex induced suggestion slipped out so easily. He heard in her voice as she adjusted the both of them. His heart thudded in his chest… and then he wondered…

… how often does Mattie have sex?

The thought was dismissed from his head quickly as he heard a new sound on the other end. He heard Matt groan…

“Maple, it's so tight!”

“Mmmm ah, you're so thick…”, ‘Maple' grunted and hissed on the other end. His mouth watered as he realized that she… seemed to want him to be a part of this.

Did she?

He unzipped his jeans as he went onto the bed. He carefully took off his jacket, and laid down. He heard another sound on the phone. The Anticipation drove him crazy.

“Ah, fuck! Oh!”, ‘Maple' moaned again as her breath became more frantic. He clamped his erection tightly as he listened to this person whom his brother found. He wondered if she had a sister. He wondered if she was hot. She sounded so cute.

His heart thudded as he heard another sound; the sound of wet skin hitting wet skin. He pumped himself fast as he could only imagine the hot scene his brother was a part of.

She must've been originally on top of him, thrusting herself up and down. Twisting and twirling. Teasing and alluring. And then when Matt couldn't take it anymore, grabbed her hips and jammed himself in and out as hard he could.

His hand was so warm, feeling the precum leak from his mushroom head. His eyes watered, as he felt himself come closer and closer to that amazing miracle of ejaculation. His hand pumped faster as he listened to the erotic sounds on the phone.

He closed his eyes as he felt heat gather in his cock and he felt his balls tightened. He hissed as he began to feel that familiar heat that his body craves. Allen felt his heart crash as he suddenly felt something wet and thick on his hand. He put the phone onto the table and he looked down… surely enough… he came from masturbation. He didn't cum from masturbation in years, not since…

Quickly dismissing the horrid thought from his head, he got up and grabbed the phone to have a quick listen. It sounded like they changed position. And ‘Maple' was still on the phone.

“Yo, Maple', I'm spent, I'm gonna let you guys go, okay?”, Allen said hearing a gasp from the phone. Allen chuckled to himself. They probably forgot all about him. That’s okay. This was fun.

“Alright, if you say so. Nice to prematurely meet you!”, ‘Maple' said, sounding rather tired.

“Um, nice to prematurely meet you, too”, Allen said as he hung up the phone, deciding to call back at a more appropriate time.

His Bruh might have a girlfriend. That is awesome! He got up and decided that a shower was a need tonight.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Madeline smirked evilly as she spread her legs a little wider. ‘Let's see if I can do this.’ She gripped his cock and gave it a few pumps, making sure it was well lubricated. And then, she found her own entrance and she carefully filled herself up with his cock.

“Maple, it's so tight!,” Matt groaned loudly as he threw his head back into the sheets. She… oh it was so hot… how were they going to do this? How was he going to survive?

“Mmm, ah you're so thick!”, Madeline groaned mid-way through. He was only halfway inside of her… and this was already hurting. ‘He… must be tearing my cervix.’ She carefully moved herself up slowly and back down carefully, managing to go a little further… but just a little. She did it again. And one more time. He… he was so deep. He was all the way inside of her.

Matt's body shivered at the familiar feeling of being inside of someone. His mouth watered at how… how TIGHT she was. It was so hot inside of her. He carefully grasped her thighs as she adjusted herself. She put her right hand onto his chest and carefully began to move. He watched as she slowly moved up and down on his cock, her plump breast bouncing slightly with her efforts. He reached up and firmly squeezed her nipples as she sped up.

The pain disappeared almost immediately when she moved on his thick cock. But fuck… he was so deep. She couldn't stop herself from moaning into the phone with his sibling on the other end. He was probably masturbating. That's okay.

“Ah fuck! Oh!”, Madeline moaned as she quickened her pace. She closed her eyes as she leaned back to put her right hand onto his thigh. She could feel his cock heating up at a fast pace. Matt sat up and sucked on her hard nipples. His body now frantic, held her torso and began to thrust up hard into his Maple. The sound of wet skin hitting each other was loud in the room, as the Maple couple thrusted into each other as hard as they can. She held his shoulders with her right arm. Madeline could feel his cock heating up unbelievably fast as his release was approaching. Her body hot from the new and improved friction inside her now needy body. His cock felt like it became thicker as she began to go through another orgasm. Her cervix clamped tightly and merciless around his poor cock. She heard him groan into her chest in utter pleasure. Surely now he will be released from her hold on him.

That delicious release.

Matt groaned loudly into her chest as he felt her pussy somehow become tighter. It was too much. She was already a bit too tight for his liking and her wetness made her pussy very hot. He held her tight as he felt his cock release it's milky contents into Madeline’s body. He didn't expect to cum so soon.

Madeline moaned loudly as she felt that hot cock burst inside of her. The feeling of the liquid heat felt amazing… and fulfilling. Especially right after her climax.

The two slowed down as Matt laid himself back down with Madeline in his arms. He let her lay on top of him… he was still inside of her if she didn't mind. He closed his eyes… she… was quite an animal… wasn't she?

Madeline laid on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. She was tired, she never knew that something so incredible existed. She closed her eyes, body becoming lax with the male beneath her. Who knew she had it in her to seduce a man like this into her bed?

“Yo, Maple, I'm spent, I'm gonna let you guys go, okay?”, Al said on the other side of the line. Both pair of eyes popped open. They forgot he was still on the phone. Sheepishly, Madeline put the phone in her hand up to her ear, feeling her face heat up from the embarrassment.

“Alright, if you say so. Nice to prematurely meet you!”, Madeline replied, trying to sound energetic, but knowingly failed.

“Um, nice to prematurely meet you, too”, Allen said as he hung up the phone.

Madeline sighed as she put the phone onto her night stand. She looked at Matt, who was almost asleep. He smiled up at her, holding her tight. She returned a similar smile and laid her head back down onto his chest, returning his hug.

“Goodnight… Madeline”, Matt said, closing his eyes, feeling his body call out to sleep.

“Goodnight… Matthieu…”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oliver smiled as he sipped his rum and coke… needing another glass after the nerve-racking phone call with his sons' new Therapist. They were going to be better. And now, Allen will be able to finally move on with his life. What makes this easier is the fact that the Ol' Chap was British… just like him.

Coming into the kitchen was Francois, having a seat beside him. His words were always few… but they always meant something. Francois always knew what to say to make someone feel better… or to get a point across. But Oliver loved him for it. He leaned into Francois as he felt his heart flutter like it always did when he was around. Francois completed his heart… his family…

In fact, it was Francois' idea to adopt the boys. Allen came from an Orphanage in New York. Allen had mixed feelings about being adopted into a family like theirs. But they showed him there was nothing to worry about. They reassured him that he was wanted. At first, Oliver couldn't figure out why Allen was always opposed to being adopted. As it turned out, the poor child was abandoned by his Biological parents as a toddler. The Nuns said that the parents were not only much too young, but were Run-Aways. This tore Oliver's heart right out… so he decided to adopt him. To make him feel even more accepted, they let HIM pick his little brother. And that was where his Mattie came into play.

As for his Mattie, he was from the Orphanage in Quebec. His parents were murdered in their lake house, and Mattie was left to fend for himself at only 5 years of age. Mattie told them the story of how he ended up in the Orphanage. That one of the Caretakers came across him by chance while she was out for a walk in a park, in the middle of Winter… around Christmas to be exact. And she brought him to the Orphanage. Oliver couldn't believe that Mattie was on the streets for 2 full years before being found by the Caretaker.

The youngster was so happy when the two came to pick him up. He was estatic when he found out that it was Allen who chose him. When he found out, Mattie gave Allen the biggest hug Oliver had ever seen received, saying that he couldn't wait to be home with the Best Big Brother in the universe. The scene melted the same sex couple's hearts.

The two of them were meant to be brothers, from the very beginning. They were what fully completed their family. Oliver smiled, as he felt Francois kiss his forehead.

“Our once broken family will not be dented, anymore.” Francois' accented voice filled the air, as Oliver felt his heart slow right down.

Because Francois was right…

He will have the family he wanted back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He woke up about 2 hours later. When he opened his eyes, he felt an odd warmth on his chest. He looked down and saw she was still laying on his chest…

He felt his mouth stretch, feeling his cheeks heat up. That's right… that's what happened. He gently rolled her off of his chest, and sat up. He had to get home… but Maple…

Making a decision (perhaps the best decision he made all night), he decided to leave her something for the morning. He got up out of the bed, and got dressed. He quietly walked out of the room, and searched for a piece of paper and a pen. Upon finding what he was looking for in the miscellaneous drawer in the kitchen, he scribbled something onto it. He crept back into the room and place it onto the night stand. Smiling to himself and quite pleased with his decision, he looked at her one more time, remembering the moment.

She laid there on the bed, with the covers barely covering her naked body. The moonlight cascading on her skin. Her eyes softly closed for the night…

He couldn't believe that it wasn't a dream. It really happened. And she was absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. He stepped forward and gently caresses her soft cheek. He will never forget how she saved him tonight… how she saved him from drunk driving…

How she saved him from himself.

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, wishing her a goodnight sleep.

“We will meet again soon, Maple…”, he whispered into her ear. And he got up and made his way to door, crept his way through. He gathered his car keys, and quickly figured out how to lock the door from the inside. He jumped into his car, started it, first making sure that his was fully buckled in and safely ready to go.

He made his way home, with his Dear Maple in mind.

Yes. They will meet each other again.

Because he left his full name, phone number and address for her to find him. He even explained why he had to leave. He told her that it was important that he go home tonight. There was a family discussion that has to take place. But despite all of this… he knows one thing is for sure.

Madeline… is simply so cute… SO CUTE.

To cute to be true.

¤¤¤¤¤

When she heard him creep out for the final time… she was a little hurt… she wanted to make pancakes for him again. When she heard him lock the door, she sat up and turned on her lamp on her night stand. She wanted to reflect on what happened the entire night, but she didn't get a chance to… because there was a note on the nightstand.

With her heart thudding her chest, hope on the horizon, she grabbed the note and opened it. Her heart only sped up as she read the words on the sheet of paper.

My Maple,  
I wanted to stay the entire night, but my Parents need me to go home. It is apparently very important, Allen said everyone had to be there, so I decided to leave you my information because I would like to invite you to coffee sometime.  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
See you around,  
Matt  
P.S. I'm sorry about Al's behaviour. He gets like that, sometimes.  
1-416-684-5688  
4652 89 Ave. Nw Toronto

Her heart fluttered into her stomach as she realized that she had the biggest smile on her face. She laid back down onto the bed, holding the sheet of paper that she will now keep to herself. That she will cherish forever.

Because he was so damn cute…

… to cute… to be true.

The End

 


End file.
